1. Field of Invention
The present invention provides a manually operated cutter wherein particular types of food, such as carrots, are cut into fanciful shapes for decorative purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Decorative food cutters have been commercially available for many years. However, they are typically bulky in weight and size, have a number of mechanical parts and are relatively expensive.
What is desired is to provide a cutter for providing food pieces which are decorative and enhance the visual appearance of various food dishes which is easy to use and is relatively inexpensive.